Flowers of Moonlight
by KnitTheBlindWolf
Summary: Aelin has been missing for years, while Rowan has not stopped looking for her. But when he finally finds her it's not where he had ever expected himself to find her. (Contains Spoilers for Empire of Storms) P.s This is also my first published fanfic so I would appreciate constructive criticism, and comments on how you guy's liked it.
1. Chapter 1

**Credit goes to Sarah J. Maas for dreaming up these amazing characters and book series.**

It had been 7 years since Rowan had last seen his mate, wife, his Fireheart. He searched for months on end looking for a single clue to where Maeve might have hidden her. She haunted his dreams every single night. His hands covered in her blood; blood from cuts all over her body. Each night it was the same nightmare each night since she had been taken seven years ago. Each night her awoke covered in sweat reaching over for the body next to him, but all he ever felt was cold empty space. Aedion only talked to him when he absolutely had to. Sometimes he would not see or talk to Rowan for weeks on end, except for letters telling him how Orneth was doing. Orneth... The reason Aelin had been taken, to save her country... Rowan could every lash, cut, broken bone, kick, and everything Maeve did to torcher Aelin. The first time he had felt the lashings was right before she was taken, when he had been fighting on the ships.

 _The fighting was going on every single ship, whether is was in Maeve's fleet or Aelin's. Rowan was fighting on one of Ansel's ships, he cut down the fae he was fighting quickly. Just as he felt the rip of a whip on skin, he knew that it wasn't him that had the wound but it was... "Oh gods... Fireheart." He said this frozen in place, the fighting continued around him. He couldn't think as another rip of pain went through him, that's when he broke. Daggers of ice shot from Rowan as he shifted flapping up into the sky. He flew as fast as he could even with the help form the wind he was controlling. I won't make it in time. He thought, as he reached the shore.  
_

 _When he reached where Lorcan was standing, Aelin was gone. All that was left on that beach was her bloodied shirt, and the blood mixed into the sand. Rowan could hear nothing above the roaring in his ears. He grabbed Lorcan putting a dagger firmly against his neck. "Where is Aelin?" He asked this, but Lorcan didn't reply so he asked again, pressing the dagger harder against Lorcan's neck, blood was beading now. "Where is Aelin?" He still didn't reply, Rowan didn't care he pressed the dagger even harder against Lorcan's neck more blood now spilling out. "Where is my wife?" That's when Rowan finally noticed that Lorcan had tears running down his face. Rowan immediately let go of Lorcan's hair, and just grabbed Aelin's bloodied shirt, collapsed onto his knees right in front of where her blood stained the beach. They barely had been married, by a bleary eyed captain. Two days is all the got together, Rowan broke completely. There was a pit of darkness where Aelin had brought light to, is now dark once more._

Rowan sat in front of the fire that Gavriel had started. Every time he saw fire he felt pain go through his heart. Gavriel was sharpening a dagger, while Rowan watched the fire burning bright in the dark. A beacon just like Aelin had been, know one knows if she's still alive yet or finally gave in. But Rowan could tell that she was still breathing, that didn't mean she wasn't in pain or hurt. Watching the fire brought to many feelings to Rowan, he got up, Gavriel looking up but quickly looked down again. Rowan walked into the forest and shifted in his hawk-form letting his animal instincts kick in to make his decisions for him.

 **How did you guy's like it? Tell me in the comments. Please I would like some constructive criticism. This is going to multiple chapters, but I don't know when the next one is coming out. Probably when I have time to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As always credit goes to Sarah J. Maas**

Aelin shivered against the cold in her cell, which was a box made of iron. Her wrists were mangled from the shackles; she had so many new scars. Aelin shuddered again as she tried to remember what any kind of heat felt like. Aelin didn't know what sunlight looked like anymore, the only thing she remembered was a pair of pine green eyes, and a fae with white hair. A smile on his lips as he caressed her face, gently as if he was scared of breaking her. This face continued haunt her in her isolation, but she had found that these escapes were wonderful. Sometimes when she would be able to fall asleep he would sometimes invade her dreams. But those little escapes were coming sparse, as Aelin had been locked in a iron cell for years. She had lost count on the second month, it hurt to much to think about what was going on, especially when ever she would be cut open.

Aelin had been staring into the darkness of her cell when the door groaned open. Cairn walked in with light steps, "get up." He demanded but Aelin ignored, staring into the darkness. "Did you not hear me?"He gripped her chin, "Or is your hearing failing you?" Aelin gave a half-hearted growl. But she got up, as he lead her out of her cell to the room right next to it. Aelin didn't know why she kept living, it was like there was a string keeping her connected to the world, keeping her from leaving. Cairn shoved her into the room, pushing her up against the table where they had cut her open so many times. His hands traveled up and down her body fiercely, Aelin tried to push him away, but was to week. She screamed trying to get him to stop, but he just gagged her. Her eyes were wide as Fenrys walked in, ready for Aelin's weekly torcher.

"Cairn what are you doing?" Fenrys asked this firmly. He crossed his arms, glaring at Cairn.

Cairn turned around smirking at Fenrys, "Whitethorn wont know any of this happened, since she'll be dead soon enough." He turned back to Aelin, grabbed her wrist pulling her carelessly to the iron table. Fenrys growled softly, "you can get your chance with her when I'm done with her." That's when he took the dagger from his side, and cut into the flesh on Aelin's arm. She screamed, but the gag muffled those screams. The pain was to much for Aelin to bare she went unconscious, half way through the cutting.

 _Hours Later..._

Aelin awoke startled to find that she wasn't in the cell or cutting room. She shifted to get up, but gasped as pain shot up her arm. Crying out she gripped her arm, tears came down her face. "Good you're finally awake." A woman said this, "that stupid fae bastard dumped you on my doorstep dirty, and bleeding." Aelin stared dumbfound, why would she be taken from the cell. "If you're wondering, where you're are. I don't know." She went out of the room, but came back in a second. Carrying a bundle or _clean_ clothes. "I will help you get dressed until your arm gets better, but then your on you're own." The lady had slight wrinkles at the corners of her eyes, showing she smiled a lot.

After Aelin was dressed, the lady who's name was Kathleen Bernk, she braided Aelin's hair in front of a mirror. Aelin's hair hadn't been cut since the attack on Mistward. It was so long that the braid almost touched her knees. But what intrigued Aelin the most was the twin scars going down either side of her face. She traced the scar on her left cheek. "I think scars have beauty in them and show a story" Aelin stood up from the chair. "Now let's get some food into you, Sweety"

 **And the second chapter is done. I have to personally say, that I really like writing this story. As always constructive criticism is welcomed and comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Credit goes to Sarah J. Maas.**

 **Rowan's POV**

* * *

Rowan gasped as a phantom pain shot down his arm. Clutching his arm, he stifled his bark of pain. He growled softly, he would _kill_ Cairn and Maeve slowly, so very slowly. He stood up, and walked into the nearby forest. When he reached a pond that was out of earshot from the camp, he broke his mask. He slumped down next to the pond staring at nothing. Soft footsteps sounded behind him, only one person walked that softly. _Aelin..._ He wiped his head around, and there in front of him there she stood. He froze. _H_ _ow could could she be here?_ He raked through his mind not finding a single answer why she was here. He finally stood up, walked slowly. Rowan was about to reach her when he bumped into a invisible force-shield. Pounding against the force-shield Rowan called out, "Aelin!" But she kept doing what she was doing. That's when he realized that she was picking flowers, but not any flower that Rowan had seen before. He continued to pound against the force-shield, trying to use his wind to knock it down. Rowan didn't know how much time passed when he finally slumped against the force-shield. "Fireheart..." His voice cracked as he pleaded quietly, but she didn't even look over at him. He gave into the exhausted nipping at his brain. "Aelin..." He said this as he passed out.

 **Aelin's POV**

* * *

Kathleen set a bowl of porridge in front of Aelin. "Eat what your stomach can handle, I know what it's like to be starved." That's when a girl who looked to be 17 walked into the kitchen, braiding her hair.

"Mama, can Erin and I go to the market this week?" The girl asked, as she continued to braid her hair. That's when she finally looked up at Aelin. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize that we had guests. My name is Vera, and yours is?" She sat across the table from Aelin.

Aeiln raked through her mind to find a name that she could use. "Lillian," this was Aelin's first time speaking since she was brought to this house.

The girl paused, "Well it's very nice to meet you Lillian, maybe you'd like to go to the market with Erin and I tomorrow." The girl- no Vera said right before she took a bite from her porridge. "So Mama can Erin and I go?" Kathleen looked like she was caught between to spider webs. But she nodded, making Vera smile. As Vera finished her porridge, she glanced at Aelin getting caught on the scars going down her face. Kathleen gave Vera a look to not ask about it, Vera didn't ask which made Aelin feel somewhat better.

"Vera just be back in time to do you chores." Kathleen said this as Vera walked out of the door, waving goodbye.

Aelin wondered what it would be like to have a teenage daughter running off to the market with her friend. She snapped herself out of that thought. "Thank you for this." Aelin said this, as she took just one bite of the porridge knowing that anymore would make her sick. Aelin got up from the table, "I'm sorry I can't eat more, it's just that I know it will make me sick."

"Sweety, it's fine. But we should get out to the fields before it gets any hotter out." Kathleen liked calling her Sweety, it made Aelin with that her mother was still around, who would call her _fireheart._ Aelin and Kathleen walked out of the cozy little house, walking down the dirt path down to a barn. Kathleen opened the door, Aelin was expecting shovels, and spades, but not what was in the barn. It had a huge pile of translucent white flowers going all of the way up to the ceiling of the barn. "They're beautiful I know" Kathleen said this noticing Aelin's stare at the flowers.

Aelin walked into the barn, picked up one of the flowers. The flower looked so delicate, it's petals shone even in the shadows of the barn. "I've never seen flowers like this before."

Kathleen sat on a stool next to a pile of these other-worldly flowers. "Not many people have." As she said this she picked up a flower and started to take the petals off. "If you could take the petals off I can start grinding them into a powder." Aelin did exacly as Kathleen said, as she sat on the floor picking the petals off carefully. As they worked the talked about where Kathleen was from, and about their experiences. And before Aelin knew it, it was almost completely dark out side. Kathleen got up from the stool stretching, "we should be getting back before it's completely dark out." Aelin stood up following her out of the barn. Almost all of the flowers were clean of their petals, but Kathleen took a basket with some of the petals in it up to the house.

When they got back to the house, Kathleen boiled some water putting the flower petals into it. "It will help with your wound, and a little with the nausea from eating." She said this as she placed a small cup in front of Aelin, who looked up with surprise. "Believe me it will help, it helped me when I had been hurt badly, and when Vera had been." With that she left the room, going to go to her bedroom. Aelin finished her tea quickly, then head into the bedroom that she woke up in. As she laid down looking up at the ceiling, a face came into her mind. The same one that haunted her dreams, but this time made her fall asleep without any nightmares in a long long _long_ time.

* * *

 **This chapter is a little longer like you guys wanted. I'm quite proud of this one, and like always constructive criticism welcomed.**


	4. Author's Notes 1

**I'm sorry if you guys were expecting another chapter. But I keep thinking that the song, Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars just fits Rowaelin so well. One of the verses in the song says,** _"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said please don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."_ **It just fits them so well. Anyways I'd suggest looking up this song on youtube, it's a wonderful song if you believe me of don't.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your favorites. And always credit goes to Sarah J. Maas**

* * *

 **Aelin's POV**

Weeks have passed while Aelin was slowly gaining some weight back, her facial features were starting to soften finally. Aelin went to the weekly market with Vera, and Erin. Sometimes Kathleen would come along to sell the ground up flower petals. Aelin started to smile again, the Way that Vera acted reminded Aelin of someone that she couldn't put a name to. She also loved to see the fabric hanging from posts at the market.

That's where Aelin found her self, the day was bright and sunny, Aelin was looking at a green dyed piece of fabric when a pain pulsed going up and down her spine. She ignored that pain as Vera came up next to her fingering a violet dyed fabric. "Vera do you think this would be a good to braid into my hair?" Aelin asked this, continuing to gaze at the green fabric. She had recently taken to braiding fabric into her hair to add some color."

Vera looked at the piece of fabric Aelin was holding, "Lillian that would look so pretty in your hair. You we could split the cost and each get half of the fabric, what do you think about that?"

Aelin looked at Vera imagining the fabric entwined through her hair. "Okay, but one condition is that I get to braid your hair tomorrow."

"Fine," Vera pretended to sigh like she was annoyed but Aelin knew she wasn't, as she burst into a fit of laughter Vera couldn't help laughing either. "We should start heading home now," she said this slightly breathless because of the laughing. Aelin nodded, the pain continuing to throb up and down her back as Vera paid for the green piece of fabric.

When they reached the house, Aelin's back was absolutely killing her. Kathleen wasn't home since she had to visit a place that was about a three day journey round trip she would be back to day or tomorrow sometime. "I can start cutting the onions for dinner." She said this as she set her basket full of produce that Kathleen and Vera couldn't grow in their little garden.

Vera nodded as she left through the back door, heading towards the garden at the back of the house. Aelin got to cutting the onions, her eyes were watering after the first onion was cut. Good thing they only needed two, she got to cutting the second onion. Vera finally walked through the door carrying three potatoes in her basket, along with some tomatoes and herbs. Vera came up next to Aelin, getting a knife out to cut the potatoes up.

Aelin looked up at Vera noticing that she was cutting roughly. "Vera are you okay," She said this seeing that Vera had a frown when she usually smiled.

She kept cutting, then paused. "Yes Lillian I'm completely fine," The way Vera said it surprised Aelin. "I'm perfectly fine." After that Aelin didn't ask anymore questions, and went to cutting the herbs up.

After dinner was finally done cooking, Aelin ate silently, while Vera kept that frown on the entire time that she ate her dinner. After dinner they went to their separate rooms, Aelin quickly changed into one of the simple cotton nightgowns she had bought at the market a few weeks ago. As soon as her head hit the pillow Aelin fell asleep, with that pulse still pulsing pain through her back.

...

Aelin awoke a gasp as pain throbbed through out her body. She cried out as the next wave of pain hit her, starting at her spine and going out from there. Door opened and Vera stood over Aelin's bed. "Mamma!" She called over her shoulder, as she tried to comfort Aelin by stroking her hair. Kathleen came in a few seconds later, her face paled at the sight of Aelin twisted in pain.

"Vera go back to bed," She knelt next to the bed stroking Aelin's back, the source of the pain. She gave Vera a look, and Vera obliged heading out of the room closing the door. Kathleen waited a few minutes then said, "Lillian you can shift we're alone, you don't have to worry." As she said this Aelin twisted in pain again. But did shift into her fae form. "Good," She whispered this, still stroking her back.

The pain started to lessen after an hour, but didn't go away yet. "I've seen when fae settle it can be a painful experience, even for the toughest of them. Kathleen said holding a cold washcloth to Aelin's forehead.

* * *

 **Rowan's POV**

They were on one of Ansel's ships heading to a continent that they had recently learned about, when pain tore through Rowan's back pain that he had only felt once in his life time. She was _settling..._ Why couldn't this damn ship go faster? He asked his-self over and over again. Rowan wanted to comfort her through this pain that was almost unbearable.

"We'll reach land by sunrise if this wind keeps up," the captain shouted from the deck of the ship.

Rowan couldn't stand that they were going so slowly, he sculpted the wind to push the ship faster. Towards the continent that was supposedly named Karinth.

...

Hours have now passed as Rowan stayed on the upper deck barely moving, but kept the speed of the wind a constant. Gavriel came up next to Rowan, "You should get some sleep, I'll wake you up when we hit land." He looked at Rowan with a worried look buried deep into his eyes. Rowan made to turn away to go down to his cabin, when Gavriel caught his arm. "We'll find her," and with that he let Rowan go down below deck to his cabin.

Rowan opened his door to his cabin, looking at the bed hoping to see her lounging on it, wearing one of his shirts. Sighing he started to unstrapped the weapons that were on him. He sat down on the bed, lying back. Rowan didn't care if anyone saw him as he broke down and cried, curling up on his side remembering the way her eyes would turn to flames. He didn't know when he blacked out but knew that remembering her fierce, beautiful face was to painful to remember.

A pounding on Rowan's cabin door. He reluctantly got out of his bed at this ungodly hour. He opened the door scowling at who woke him up, but there stood Gavriel with a gleam of joy in his eyes. "We'll hit land in an hour," he said quickly before turning back down the hallway.

Rowan closed the door, leaning his brow against it. Sighing he quickly changed and re-strapped his weapons. He was climbed the stairs quickly up to the deck. He did not expect the sight that was in front of him. A mountainous coastal cliffs rising high out of the water, snow capping the distant mountains. Rowan didn't care what the others thought as he shifted, and flapped towards the land. His hawk shrieked a cry.

* * *

 **A slightly longer chapter yay! Anyways you guys wanted longer chapters, and I'm liking them better. Also this story might not get uploaded a lot in the next two-ish weeks, but I'll be writing/ thinking of ideas. Also there may or may not be a plot twist coming up... We'll see, but as always constructive criticism welcome and comments.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Credit goes to Sarah J. Maas**

* * *

 **Aelin's POV**

A week has passed since the relenting pain has gone away, and Aelin feels like she should be in her fae form and not her human form. She was gaining her strength back from that pain which had torn through her rewiring her body to settle. Things were starting to get back into routine, even if she caught Vera looking at her more often now. Aelin was just finishing braiding her hair when a firm knock sounded on the door. She herd Kathleen talking with a man's voice, Aelin felt like she recognized the sound of his voice. Vera rushed into Aelin's room, breathing unsteady.

"Lillian their looking for you, quickly you must run to the field." Aelin knew what field she was talking about. It was a field Kathleen had taken her and Vera once, one where the other-worldly flowers grew year round. Vera opened the window, shoving Aelin through it, then quickly shut the window.

Aelin ran for the forest quickly, glad that she was wearing pants and a loose shirt. She didn't risk shifting, as she ran into the forest. Once she got far enough into the forest she shifted running even faster, her feet flying over the ground. Reaching the flower field Aelin stopped she sprinted towards the cave that was hidden.

As Aelin sat in the dark of the cave not risking making a fire, the worst memories she had experienced encased in darkness. Her hand floated towards her lower stomach imganing a little bump with a living being there. Shuddering a tear streaked down her cheek remembering the pain. The mental pain was worse than the physical pain; how could she ever him the male that haunted her dreams every night for the last seven years. Turning her face she saw a glowing flower petal about ten-feet away, curious Aelin got up going over to the flower petal picking it up. There was a trail of them, she followed the trail of petals through the cave.

The trail abruptly stopped at a dead end, knowing that she was far enough in the cave Aelin created a flame on the end of her finger. The tunnel illuminated, a small sound escaped her lips. The walls were engraved with writing, a story of a lost ice prince, and a lost princess of fire. As Aelin read and reread the story, one line stood out to her the most.

 _"To whatever end..."_

That's what the prince of ice said to the princess of fire as she took her last breath to save her kingdom. Her flame guttered out the darkness pressing onto her again.

 _Rowan..._ Is all she kept thinking, the missing piece to a puzzle snapped into place. The male that always haunted her dreams. Her eyes closed darkness taking over her body.

* * *

 **Im so sorry that this chapter is really short but I've been really busy, and procrastinating a lot... But anyways on wattpad I started a "story" of songs that fit with ToG and ACOTAR/ACOMAF. The next will be longer I promise.  
-Knit**


End file.
